


The Bird and the Rabbit

by Makosenpai



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Michael’s pov, Not too graphic but please be careful reading ;;, Recalling the past, hand holding, woop woop!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makosenpai/pseuds/Makosenpai
Summary: 💕 Hello everyone sorry for not posting a while! ;w; and another apology in advance for the incoming train of angst- I promise they’ll be soft uwus and happiness in the end! WARNING: DOES EXPRESS DEATH AND GORE IN SLIGHT DETAIL. This fic to sum it up in a very silly way is: Entity is a big stinky meanie and Michael gets some love from a pretty hobo man. I hope you enjoy! ☺️
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	The Bird and the Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re confused by the text, 🤡 means it’s in the past and 🔪means it’s in the present :^)

🤡

The Shape landed on the ground that was covered in scattered autumn leaves with a thud. Most pain was nothing to him, the hunger in him ignored all obstacles in his way but the harsh landing, the slashes on his eye, neck and torso and the five gun shots made his body seep blood, he could feel it pool underneath him and paint the grass in sickly red. He felt... hazy. Overcome with a feeling of extreme exhaustion he closed his eyes and listened to his now heavier breathing. It was ragged and fast, his lifeless heart coursed his body with adrenaline, but he truly had no strength to move it. 

That was the one of the only times he could tell his heart was still part of him. When it pulsed with twisted ecstasy to see the life drain from others, when it coursed his body with energy when he needed to chase a victim down. That was only when he was convinced it worked. 

The Shape opened his eyes to something... peculiar. No longer did a house stand in front of him. There was no girl looking for him nor his doctor. He was in a clearing, surrounded by trees. He stood and slowly looked around to scan this unfamiliar place but was surprised when he noticed that his wounds had healed to some extent. His clothes were no longer torn but returned to the state they were in before he returned to Haddonfield. 

“Michael... do you wish to keep hunting me down?” Michael turned to the voice. There by a tree stood that girl... the one that evaded him, the one who had fought back, the one who was his s- “You can’t kill me! You obsessed freak!” She smirked as she glared at him. Michael just stood still. Words.. pain.. all obstacles in his way. He walked to her and yanked her arm as she turned to run. She hissed at his sudden grab. “Get off me freak!” She barked. Micheal, unflinchingly took the knife in his right hand and pierced her neck. Now she can’t talk anymo-

“Wow, what did she do to you?” Michael quickly dropped the babysitter’s body and turned to see his newest victim. It was her... again...? Noticing his glance she smirked like the first did. That victorious smile was a mistake. She quickly broke in a sprint and ran through the trees. Michael followed. 

All Michael could hear was their breaths, hers rapid with every quick step she took, his heavy and slow. Why had he seen two of her.. well whatever, she’ll die and that’s all that matters. Gaining upon her, he slashes. She screamed and touched her back, peering at her now crimson coloured hand and gasping at it in horror. 

The meat... it bleeds. 

Michael could only agree with that sudden thought. He swipes at her again, making her fall over. He hoists her over his shoulder and with her bloodied hand she hit his back but he was unfazed. She is took weak now. He walked as she wiggled in his grasp. As she does so Michael saw an odd contraption in his way. A tall hook made of scraped metal and pieces. Michael driven by sudden urge... lifted the babysitter and threw her directly onto it, the rusted edge of the hook piercing her. She screeched. This was.. invigorating. His lifeless heart, was excited once more. 

Feed me. Give me more. 

Michael nodded to himself and walked away, fixing the grip he had upon his knife. Time to hook more meat. Time to crush their hopes as they attempt to escape him. He stalks the woods and notices another with the exact same appearance. He won’t stop till she is truly gone. She was his obsession... 

He was the obsessed freak. 

🔪

He had been chasing her non stop. Others were among her too, but just like the people in Haddonfield that got in his way, he killed them to get to her. He had many victories when he got to witness her be dragged skyward bound after being pierced with the Entity’s appendages and much to his dismay he had many loses where she stood by the gate and taunted him, before he could get her she would run into the safety of the fog beyond the exit gate. He couldn’t stop thinking about eventually getting her, his first encounter in this realm he constantly chased and killed her multiple times. The Entity then explained that was to train him. To get him to understand its game. Michael understood perfectly. Kill all obstacles and make Laurie suffer. He heard her name when her teammates shouted to her to run or to rescue others. He learned some of her teammates names as well that way.

Speaking of teammates, he also had some of his own. Well they didn’t aid him in hunting down but they did the same as him. Chase, hook and kill. They had different methods than him and he had to admit he was slightly intrigued by them. He had only seen a few of them when he sat by the fire the entity gave them for brief respite during trials. He mostly heard of them and their cruel techniques through victims that were oblivious to his presence as he snuck upon them. One of the killers he had seen was a tall woman, adorned with a rabbit mask, she had muscular arms decorated in scars of all shapes and sizes. When she first saw the Shape she tried to kill him. She was feral with her movements but her strength made up for her hasty blows and jabs. She even pinned Michael to the ground but was quickly thrown off him by a claw belonging to that of the Entity. She growled at it as it slithered away into the fog. It had cut up her foot badly but she got up and pursued it and Michael never saw her since. 

Another time he saw a very lanky man, his face distorted and painted with white stripes. He wore a ragged cloak over his shoulders and held onto an ornate bell and a sickle of sorts made from the skull and spine of someone. When Michael saw him at the fire, he just clutched to the bell tightly with his eyes shut. The tall figure didn’t seem aware of the presence sitting by him till Michael let out a particularly deep breath. The man quickly opened his eyes and looked at Michael. He growled at him, but his face seemed more pained than angry. He quickly flashed a look at the fire into front of them and his face quickly morphed into a look of despair. Michael had no understanding of why this figure was so perturbed by the fire and protective of his bell but Michael wouldn’t bother him, he seemed to be anxious and all Michael could do is scare others. they sat in a thick silence till the Entity arrived to take them away.

He had seen glimpse of others, big and small. It surprised him how many desired what he wanted as well. He scanned the campfire and the trees slightly visible in the fog to see if he had any company but it seemed not. He was alone and he couldn’t care less. He glanced down at his knife and tilted his head. His reflection followed his movement. Simply waiting for meat was unsatisfying, he wanted to continue his purging, continue his search to kill Laurie for good. The Entity convinced him he was encountering copies and that one day, he would kill the real her. He didn’t dare question why they were copies, he has learned his lesson to not question the Entity’s motives. The last time he defied the Entity for not being able to kill a survivor in a trial it attacked him. The next trial he went to he was completely drenched in blood from its attack. Michael wasn’t scared.. he was mostly aggravated but how it treated him for not following its tedious rules. 

As if on cue, in the reflection of his knife he saw one it’s spiky appendages rest on his shoulder. Beckoning him to stand without a single word or gesture. Michael got its silent instruction and stood. It moved away and Michael turned to follow it. They moved into the fog and Michael simply kept walking, even when it got so thick he couldn’t see his guide. He simply kept going, listening to his breath, footsteps, and the slight pitter patter of his heart as it readied up for another game of sadistic sport. 

After briefly wandering, the Entity then held his feet in place. The fog cleared slowly and Michael could make out where he had to hunt down his victims for this trial. He was at the Coal Tower. He could see it’s tall structure in the distance. He fixed his grip on his blade and stood still, ready to be released to hunt Laurie down again-

Your obsession is Jake. 

After the entity spoke and let go of his feet, the Shape didn’t move. All this time it had been Laurie and only Laurie. Why was it him? Why was it the quick, tricky survivalist that kept pestering him and destroying his hooks. Angry at the sudden change Michael marched off, eager to find Laurie’s replacement and make him pay for getting in his plan’s way. 

He first encountered Nea, he stalked her as she worked on a generator but she noticed him and ran off. He quickly kicked the contraption to knock it out of order and followed her. She hopped over a window, using the trick he noticed that Feng used a lot to swiftly evade him. He stalked her till she was no longer in sight and turned away to find more prey. He followed his usual technique of patrolling generators, that’s how he mostly caught them, by hearing the machines’ wheezes and clicks as he approached them. 

While walking towards one he heard another behind him finish with a ding. Most likely the one Nea was tinkering with. If no one was at the one he was heading to he’d quickly head back to see if he could catch the one(s) that finished it. He quietly approached the target and could hear the machine speed up as its pieces were being twisted and turned. Found one. Michael turned the corner, went right to the generator and grabbed whoever was on it. Without thinking he picked them and put them over his shoulder. “Piss off!” The worm wiggled in his grasp. 

That was Jake’s voice. It was a shame he couldn’t drop and chase him to torment him, to play with his food, but regardless he got one. Most survivors would immediately bolt if they knew he was going to attempt to grab them but Jake must’ve not seen him.

He held him tightly and walked towards a hook that was close. Michael went to it and as he lifted Jake up to put him on it, it fell apart. Jake quickly took opportunity to jump out of Michael’s arms and sprint, followed by Ash who held a tool box in his mechanical hand. “Suck it you spooky son of a bitch!” Ash grinned and laughed. Michael quickly chased the loud mouth around the area. Ash ran up the coal tower as Jake snuck away. 

Sick of chasing the surprisingly fast fifty year old, and a little stressed by hearing another generator pop, Michael achieved his powerful surge of adrenaline, he changed how he held his knife and pierced Ash’s back with an trained motion. With a yell the deadite hunter hit the wooden floor hard. He mustered an awkward laugh, as if to say ‘you got me.’ Michael picked him and left the building to hook him. Michael made sure to check for any saboteurs along the way. 

Ash now on the hook let out a shout. Just before Michael could turn away, the man sputtered out a joke he had used one too many times: “This is not what I meant by a hook up..” He chuckled to himself and Michael left, extremely unimpressed. Michael quickly searched the area to find if anyone was here to rescue Ash already. He looked around palettes and the building but his search was fruitless. He shot a glance to Ash and walked off to check the remaining generators. 

🔪

Michael was impatient. Two other generators had gone off and he’d only killed one of the survivors. It wasn’t even his obsession, it was only Nea. When he encountered the others they would smack him down with so many palettes he genuinely gotten disoriented. He routinely checked all three generators and kicked whatever one began to sputter with life. Everything was quiet despite the machines. It was all too quiet. 

Until Michael remembered a tool the entity gave him. ‘No one escapes death.’ 

He moved to a spot that he could easily walk back and forth to either of the exit gates, it helped that that the spot concealed him and helped him blend in with the blue hue of the arena. He held his blade and waited. The loud roar of the exit gates filled the trial grounds. For the survivors it must’ve sound like an angelic chorus, their saving grace.. if only they knew it was their solemn knell. 

First Michael saw Ash run towards the door on his right. The man glanced around to find the Shape, but Michael learned how to hide away from them well, his tall stature always made him easy to spot when he first arrived in this realm as he didn’t know how to hide it. The exit gates first light went on accompanied with a loud sound, which made Ash visibly nervous. Meg slowly walked towards him and stood guard. 

Now! GET THEM! 

Michael quickly walked over and slashed Meg, his body given extra strength by a sudden jolt of pain in his back. The entity informed him that this would make him stronger and the pain was necessary. She fell to the ground despite having no other injuries. “You gotta be kidding me-!” Michael grabbed Ash by his shirt and slid his knife into his abdomen, finding some difficultly as something underneath Ash’s shirt denied him of a satisfying slice. “Oi! Watch the girdl- ACK!” And with that, he dug in the blade another time even further in. After a moment of certainty, he threw him to the ground. 

Suspecting that his obsession was aware of his totem and his powerful surge he quickly went to the other gate. His suspicion was confirmed as he heard the gate creaking open. There holding the lever was Jake. Jake quickly let go and began to run and the Shape pursued him. Mid run however the survivor stopped. As Michael reached him, he still didn’t move. Was he giving up..? 

“Why?” 

The shorter man spoke and his brow raised. Michael just stopped and stared. Michael was slightly taken a back, whenever a survivor talked to him it was mostly a string of berating insults. He was used to them thanks to them and the Entity. ‘Why?’ Michael didn’t know how to respond in the slightest so he just stood and watched the survivalist. 

Jake nervously looked about when Michael did so. “Uh... um..” He mumbled, probably not expecting Michael to just cease his killing spree. “Doesn’t that totem uh, hurt you..?” Jake inquired with a awkwardly strained smile. ‘Yes, yes it does.’

But the pain is worth it. To satisfy my hunger. 

Michael grabbed Jake by his scarf. The man’s eyes widened. He had done this so many times. He’d grabbed Jake, Laurie, everyone so many times. He’d stab them so many times. He’d throw them to the ground so many times. This was routine and yet.. Michael hesitated for a first. Just that slight display of concern, for him no less, a killer... why did Jake do that? 

“Why.” Michael repeated Jake’s question. The survivalist just looked at him. Michael could feel the other’s body shaking.. wait, no. Michael dropped Jake to the ground and the man gasped. Michael looked at his left hand to see it was trembling slightly. Like a fragile leaf being blown in the wind. His heart echoed in his ears. What was happening to him. Taking note of his confusion Jake slowly backed away, being careful not to snap the Killer out of his daze.

Focus! 

Michael couldn’t, he couldn’t. This change had shook him to his core. He was so used to feeling empty and he was used to only feeling invigorated as he plunged his blade into the meat that the Entity craved so much but he felt uncertain. Taking a moment to collect himself he looked up to see Jake was gone. Where he stood was the bright orange scratchings the entity let him see going towards the other gate. Michael shook his head of its baffling thoughts and made his way to it. 

As he went he heard the gates open. The chime of the low bell rung to signify time would soon run out for their game. When approaching he saw Jake helping an injured Meg to her feet. He dragged her to safety as she clutched to her stomach. Michael followed them. Jake shot him an alarmed look and hurriedly helped Meg out into the fog. Michael watched them run and fade into grey. He then felt another slash from the Entity hit his back. He stumbled ever so slight. Pain.. is only an obstacle. Pain is only an obstacle. 

🤡

“Mummy, can I ask you something?” A young boy asked, tugging on his mother’s sleeve as they both sat together on a sofa, watching TV. “Of course sweetie, you can ask me anything.” The woman smiled with dimples indenting her cheeks. “I hear voices in my head. Why?” The boy inquired, looking up at her with big eyes. His mother returned his gaze but her smile faded. “A Voice..? Sweetie that’s normal everyone has a vo-“

“No. I have more than that.” He interrupted. “They’re bad and they say bad things.” His mother jumped ever so slightly. She subtly moved away from her son. “Bad things? Like what?” She asked, her brows raised and scrunched together, making the wrinkles upon her forehead stand out. “Like I should hurt people.” He turned his head away and stared at the ground. 

His mother didn’t say anything else, she just got up and reached for the TV’s remote. She turned up the volume and looked at her son. “One moment dear..” She smiled, but only out of what seemed to be fear rather than adoration. She left and went to the kitchen where she knew her husband was. Her son got up and walked over, standing by the door frame.

“He’s off spouting nonsense again.” His mother said, sitting down at the table. “Well what do you want me to do about it?” His father replied, turning a page in his newspaper. “I don’t know! Call the doctor or something-for the love of God-“ His mother sighed, gripping the bridge of her nose and tightly closing her eyes. His father peaked over his collection of papers. “So what? He’s just a bit weird-“ His mother suddenly rose. “Weird?! Don, Michael is talking like a freak!” 

‘Freak..?’ He took a moment to process what he heard and then... turned away. He went up the stairs to his room and walked by Judith’s along the way. As he did he overheard her laughing. He went back and watched her through the door. She was sat upon her bed, holding their younger sister. “You are the cutest little angel!” She grinned and kissed Cynthia’s forehead. Cynthia giggled and waved her tiny hands. She looked happy. Judith looked happy. Suddenly Judith caught Michael in her peripheral and glared at him, her smile turning into an uncomfortable grimace. “Uh.. hi Michael.” Their baby sister looked at him as well and beamed brightly at him. 

He said nothing. Something about Judith made Michael uncomfortable. She wrote about how he acted in her dairy. She was monitoring him and it made him feel inhibited. That’s why he covered her writings with drawings when he could, to get back at her. Plus if Judith noticed how he was, why didn’t his parents? Why did his mum just call him a freak? Why didn’t his dad seem to care? Why wasn’t anyone helping him. 

“Michael stop it.” Judith suddenly snarled. Michael stood still. “Stop standing by my door and staring at me.” Michael, defeated, simply turned away and walked to his room. “Mikeey!” Cynthia whined. Michael kept walking. “Mikey!!” She wailed. Michael went to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could with his weak strength. He then heard Cynthia cry. Michael sat down in front of his door and hugged his legs. ‘Judith hates me. Mum and Dad hate me.’ 

Well you hate them too. 

🔪

Michael sat by the fire and reached to his back. It stung, the entity slashed it with incredible force for letting Jake and Meg run away. He was just completely caught off guard. Laurie wasn’t there to torment.. and the one in her place risked death just to ask if he was in pain. If it were Laurie like it should’ve been, she would tried breaking him with pallets and when Michael finally caught her, she would stab him and run. It’s how it always went but the Entity promised him that one day he’ll truly end her life. He could clear himself of his obsession. The blonde babysitter that dared to stand at his door when he returned to Haddonfield. That’s why he was so confused. His routine of chasing her down was interrupted. His streak of killing her brutally abruptly cut to a halt just because of a change in targets. 

‘Doesn’t that totem uh, hurt you..?’

Jake’s eyes were wide with surprise, his brows were furrowed. His nervous smile was agape with small, light pants. His chest slightly sunk and rose underneath his jacket. Michael took in details like that ever since he was young. He analysed everyone, including in that moment when Jake stood in front him. Jake was usually serious when it came to the Entity’s games, he refused to scream but rather bite his lip and bear any pain Michael had inflicted upon him. He would save his friends and protect them if he had to by any means necessary, but very rarely, Jake would be relaxed. 

He’d sometimes be calm. Even happy. Michael when stalking him noticed he would sometimes smile to himself. Michael had seen him do so as he worked on generators, walked by crows and when he took apart totems. He’d smile more often when another were with him, especially if it were Dwight, Meg or Claudette. He seemed rather close to those three in particular. 

When Jake smiled, it confused Michael. Most survivors would smile when they had just smacked him on the head, or temporarily blinded him with a flashlight or when they ran out the gates before he could grab them. Why did Jake smile at anything else? Why did he smile when he asked about the totem? 

He wasn’t being cocky was he? Perhaps he was rubbing it in that Michael was in pain. But.. the smile probably would have been more sinister than just.. an awkward grin. Michael recalls it clearly. It was nothing like the smile he would do to himself or others. It was restrained. Restrained by fear. Scared of Michael. Michael felt himself frown. Jake’s smile resembled that of his mother’s after he told her about his unquiet mind for the first time. 

Michael suddenly wished to see the saboteur’s genuine smile directed to him. The one he adorned when Michael watched him in the shadows. He had missed a true smile since... Michael pauses. Who genuinely beamed at him last? His parents only offered him nervous, scared ones.. Judith refused to ever do so after she left him alone on their trip in Russellville.

She hated you. 

Michael gritted his teeth. He always knew that. No wonder she left him by his lonesome. He was a freak. An obsessed freak who couldn’t forget his sister. He couldn’t forget Laurie and now... he couldn’t forget Jake. 

He clutched his knife tightly, it’s handle digging into his palm. Would he kill his new obsession over and over just like Laurie? Would he torment the man relentlessly? Or would Michael approach this prey with care? Will he let the rabbit hop away as he merely observed it instead of tearing it apart this time? Michael didn’t know the answer. He just knew he wanted to find him again. 

Again. 

And again. 

🤡

Michael sat in a car along with Judith and her boyfriend Danny, as she so fondly shortened his name to. He watched out the window as he overheard their conversation. “So why’s Mikey with us?” Danny speaks. Judith turns to him and Michael can see her eye roll reflect in the glass of the window. “My parents said it’ll be fun for him to come,” she answers sweetly. She then laughs as to say ‘yeah right!’ Danny chuckles and then Michael quickly tunes out the sudden sweet talk that the two in front start whispering to one another. 

Judith called him weird, but so was she and Danny. They were the weirdest. After a few gross exchanges of words and looks, the car halted. Michael turned to the front to see what caused such, but Judith just gave him a stern look. “We’re going to check something. Don’t leave the car.” Danny wore a stupid smirk on his face as she says so. “Listen to Judy, Mikey, we’ll be right back.” They both leave the car and go off into the woods aside the road. 

Michael watched them till they disappeared into the lines of tree trunks and tall grass. Why do they get to explore and he doesn’t? He opened the door of the car and got out, following them into the forest. He hears their hushed conversation but non of the words clearly. He’s slightly thankful for that. 

He keeps walking, attempting to follow exactly where the went until he heard a rustle. He stopped immediately and looked toward the ground. The bush next to him shook and he stepped away. He heard his heart beat loudly in his ears and his hands start to slowly tremble. 

Until then, a small pink nose peeks out. Followed by the head and body of a small grey rabbit. It’s nose bobs and it’s beady eyes peer up at Michael. It just... stares at him. With big black eyes, with its tiny mouth slightly agape. Michael doesn’t move. Its ears flick up and it sits upon its hind legs.

Michael isn’t sure why he’s so scared of the small creature or why his heart reacts so violently to something so harmless but he wants it to stop. It scares him. 

Kill it. 

Michael gasps at the thought. ‘W-What?’ His gasp makes the bunny jump slightly. Michael noticed it begun to shake despite just coming out of its hiding to curiously watch him without any fear before hand. Michael tightened his grip. His nails digging deeply into his hand. He didn’t want to be feared but it seemed no matter what he did he scared people. His parents. Judith. Danny. Now this rabbit. He feels angry at himself. He feels angry at them. 

Kill it. 

...

He walked over to where he sees two figures sitting side by side on a small grassy patch kissing messily. They giggle and whisper till they both notice him. Judith stopped smiling, she looked at his bloodied clothes and the limp creature in his hand. Her eyes widen and so do Danny’s. They’re scared of him. He’s scared of himself too.

“Michael... what have you done...?” Judith’s voice quivered. Michael doesn’t respond. Danny got up and went over to him. “Drop it okay..? We’ll go.” Michael just listened and did so. Before he knew it they were back in the car, sitting in a silence so thick you could cut it with a knife. He peered at Judith’s reflection and she looked utterly distraught. “Are you going to tell mum and dad?” Michael asked, not taking his eyes off her. She looked down. “No.” 

“Why.” Michael demanded. Why won’t she tell them? Maybe they’ll realise Michael was right all along about the voices in his head. Maybe they’d realise Judith was right to be concerned about him. “Because they’ll get mad at me for not watching you!” She yelled. Michael flinched and glanced over to Danny, he looked like the definition of uncomfortable. Michael lowered his head and stared at his bloodied, shaking hands. 

I’m sorry Bunny. 

🔪

The next few trials Michael had he was with Laurie again as if Jake was never his obsession. Michael suddenly felt bizarre doing what he usually did. He had that feeling that something wasn’t right, like he’d forgotten something and just couldn’t recall it no matter how hard he tried. Something was hiding in the peripheral of his head. What was it? 

He’s quickly dragged into reality when a bright light blinds him. His eyes try to adjust and he can hear a laugh in front of him. “This is for killing me last time!” He recognises the voice as Nea. “Nea he could be stalking us right now!” Another voice speaks as the veiny blur cast upon Michael’s eyes begins to fade. Michael knows that voice. It’s Nancy. Nea has her back turned to him as she talks to her teammate. “Oh please! He hasn’t moved an inch all ga-“ 

“Jake.” Michael blurts out without much thought. Nea immediately shuts up and Nancy’s jaw drops to the ground. Nea turns to look at him, with eyes that look like they might pop out of her head. She glances to Nancy quickly and then looks back at the Shape. “Did he just fucking talk?” She asks in a hushed tone like the man right in front of her wouldn’t hear. Nancy just slowly nods. 

“D-Did you say ‘Jake’?” Nancy inquires. Michael takes his turn to nod. The two woman in front of him share a surprised look. “What? Wanna kill him for escaping ya with Meg?” Nea narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. Michael took a second. Did he? No... yes? Michael just shrugged his shoulders lightly and Nea couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “This is entertaining. Should we sell him out?” Nea looks at Nancy. “Why would we do that?!” Nancy intones, like Nea just asked her to go commit a crime with her. “He stole your toolbox remember? And I know you use Dwight’s trick to know what we’re all doing.” Nea smugly grins. 

Nancy sighs and points to the wrecked truck a small distance away. Michael immediately leaves the two and he hears Nea laugh behind him. Nancy just groans in response and he hears them walk away. He’ll let that slide for now. He goes towards the truck and hears the generator next to it creak, it’s mechanical parts pulsating with life bit by bit by the work of the person on it. Michael turns the corner and then- 

“Oh shit! Fuck!” The generator blows up in the face of the saboteur and he falls back onto the ground. He quickly raises himself up with his hands. Michael stares at him and sees Jake gulp. Jake goes to get up quickly, to evade the killer but the Shape doesn’t show any interest of moving or pursuing him. Jake instead slowly gets up and and dusts off his backside.

“Did you just want to jumpscare me? If so, rude and thanks, you made me mess up the generator.” Jake huffs. Michael feels his heart beat again upon looking at him. His grip on his kitchen knife shudders and Jake just stares at him with a nervous expression. “Bunny.” Michael mutters. The look on Jake’s face turns to that of pure confusion. 

Michael suddenly realised something which caused him to speak beforehand. Jake... was like that bunny rabbit. Small, curious and observant. His dark eyes would watch Michael’s every move, Michael felt as if everything he was doing was being jotted down in the survivalist’s head. Michael was certain as soon as he displayed something even remotely alarming, Jake would get scared. How does he not scare people...? 

The survivor’s eyes dart all over of him. “What does that mean?” Jake asks, raising his head to look up Michael. Michael returns his gaze. “You.” He just responds. Jake stays quiet, hoping Michael will elaborate... but the silence lingers too long, leaving Jake to assume that’s a no go on the explanation. 

“Uh ok...” Jake awkwardly chuckles with a scared smile. Michael just tries to understand why was Jake still standing here? Why wasn’t he running away? “So um... are you okay? What-“ he pauses. Probably thinking ‘why the hell am I talking to his freak?’. Michael is unfazed by that thought, he doesn’t blame him for most likely pondering that. “What happened last time...?” Jake finishes. 

Michael takes a moment to think. He honestly doesn’t know how to respond... he doesn’t understand what had happened and he wasn’t exactly talkative. The survivor stays still, awaiting a response. Michael tries to think of what to say... but he’s just mesmerised by how calm Jake seems.

Michael eventually focuses, he retrace his steps in his head. He was going to stab the survivor like how he did in usuallu but he was thrown off that his target was Jake to begin with... and all of a sudden, his obsession stopped and inquired about how he felt. Michael was touched in a sense. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t encountered anything nice in so long. He barely recalls anything that has made him happy, except from some hazy memories... but they never made him happy, in fact they did the opposite so he drowned them out, except from one regretful memory that constantly persisted. 

That night. 

🤡

“Trick-or-Treat!” 

Judith opened the front door to their house and smiled at Michael and all the other children dressed up. She held a bowl of sweets and mischievously grinned. “What if I tricked you instead?” She started. The children shared confused looks as if to secretly communicate with one another: ‘People can do that?’ Their baffled silence earned a laugh from Judith. 

“I’ll kill you.” Michael spoke behind the other seven children. Judith knew it was her little brother’s voice and costume as she helped him adorn his clown getup. She was unnerved by what he said, but concern for genuinely scaring the other children and the logical thought of ‘it’s Halloween, he’s just trying to scare you,’ made her just pout in exaggerated annoyance. 

“Oh yeah? I’ll tell mum and dad, Michael.” Judith smirked. He just continued to blankly stare at her. “I'm not Michael Myers, I'm a clown.” The children around him joined in. “Yeah, I’m a zombie! Braaaiinnssss!” A boy added. Some of the others laughed and joined in, declaring what they were so obviously dressed as. Michael didn’t smile in the slightest. 

Suddenly a car drove into their driveway. Michael immediately recognised that car... The engine’s hum and the front lights of the machine faded. The driver’s door opened and out stood Danny. He noticed Judith and waved, flashing a flirty grin. Michael saw Judith wave back, she quickly handed the trick-or-treaters some candy and they left. 

Danny walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and then opened the door, going inside and holding the door for Danny. Danny followed and before Michael could follow them inside, Danny closed the door on him, probably not realising he just locked out Judith’s little brother. 

Michael stood by the door and saw their distorted silhouettes through the warped glass of the door move away and go into the living room. Michael peered through the window but curtains obscured his vision. He knew what he would most likely see their usual gross antics, but he had to keep his eyes on his prey. He stepped off the porch and walked to the side of the house, seeing the two doing exactly what he didn’t want to see. 

“We are alone, aren’t we?” Michael heard Danny ask. Judith scanned the living room briefly. “Michael is here someplace...” before she could say another word Danny had picked up Michael’s clown mask that he left on the table next to the sofa and held it to his face. He began to make kissy noises and Judith laughed, holding her hand up. “Take that thing off!” Danny quickly complied and they kissed again. 

Michael felt his skin crawl. Teenagers are gross. “Let’s head upstairs.” Danny grinned. “Ok!” Judith responded quickly, getting up and going to the base of the staircase as Danny switched off the light. He went to her and they went up to what Michael could only presume was to her room. 

Michael backed away from the side and went to front of the house. His prediction was confirmed when the previously dim room of his sister’s lit to life, casting a golden light. Michael felt his heart beat increase. He was ready. He was sick of being observed... he was sick of the glares and frowns. He was sick of her. 

...

“Ugh, Michael!!”

....

Michael left Judith’s room, his heart racing so fast he’s convinced he may just burst. His hands violently shook... his breath was ragged and echoed inside of his mask. He walks down the stairs and out the front door, still clutching the chef’s knife he just used to kill his sister. He stands and before he knows it, he hears his mother. 

“Michael?!” She gasps and goes over to him, followed by Donald and Cynthia. His mother took the knife from him as his father ran inside. Michael glanced over to Cynthia who just cluelessly stared at him. Michael gently ruffled her head of messy, blonde hair and forced himself to smile. “Happy Halloween boo.” She giggled, totally unaware of what he had just done.

Soon their mum came over, bringing the two inside the house as their father went to check on Judith. They entered and Michael felt nauseous, he hadn’t calmed down in the slightest. Taking notice of his shaky body his younger sister took his hand. 

“Call an operator and get the police and a medic!” Michael’s father suddenly screamed. His mother jumped at the sudden exclamation and with fear plastered on her face she quickly went to the phone in the living room and dialled for help. 

Everything was a blur. Police running in, his mother crying and screaming, his dad angry and upset... the only thing that felt real was the tiny fingers that held his hand the majority of the night. Michael and Cynthia were dropped off at their grandparents’ house as their parents dealt with the police and Judith. 

“Mikey I’m scared...” Cynthia whispered, clinging to his clown costume. Michael still shocked, didn’t respond. He couldn’t... he was responsible for this. He was the reason she was fearful, he made the only one that wasn’t frightened of him now scared... and he killed the only one that was truly concerned about him. That made his body shake even further. Cynthia then hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. 

🔪

“Michael... you okay...?” A voice spoke. Michael adjusted his eyes, Jake still stood in front of him. Michael then realised that his mask was sticking to his face, he wasn’t warm so it wasn’t sweat... “You went completely silent or well- even more silent? And uh... then you started crying.” Jake stated. 

Crying? 

Michael slide a finger under his mask and much to his surprise, Jake was true. He tried to wipe the evidence away but tears had already soaked the inside of his mask and Jake had seen or heard his sobs. Time to kill him to rid of the evidence-NO. 

“You surprised me.” Michael replies to Jake’s question from earlier. Extremely delayed. Jake’s mouth just forms an ‘o.’ “Well if it helps you surprised me too man... I didn’t think you could cry.” Jake looks at him. Michael just returns his gaze and their conversation starts to submerge into awkward silence until Jake quickly adds more to his sentence. 

“Well- I didn’t think you could talk either, but you’ve proved me all wrong today. Next you’re gonna say like-“ Jake mimics Michael’s mask’s poker face and deepens his voice. “-I actually don’t like killing people.” Jake laughs and peers up to see if that garnered any response from the Shape. 

Well it must be Jake’s lucky day... “‘I actually don’t like killing people’.” Jake’s snickering is abruptly cut off and a look of disbelief flashes over his face. “You... don’t? I thought that was like, you’re whole gig. Well I mean, yeah, you don’t act like Ghost Face-that bastard- but uh.. you seriously don’t like it?” Jake scratches his head as he speaks. 

Yes I do. 

Michael shakes his head, ignoring that thought. He had misunderstood everything. He wasn’t experiencing thrilling ecstasy when he slaughtered others. He was experiencing that feeling of regret, that feeling of ‘oh god, this is reality,’ that feeling of anger and disgust for what he did to Judith and what he had become. It was just so overwhelming he couldn’t identity it. “Yes.” Michael responds. 

NO-!

“Well then... so what do you like to do?” Jake raises a brow. Michael ponders for a moment.. then says: “Not killing people.” Jake smiles, it was genuine and amused. “Yeah I know big guy, I mean besides that?” Michael hadn’t been given any other objective to do... and at the sanitarium he never did much, he did nothing in all honesty. Michael gave Jake a shrug, making the survivor sigh. 

“Okay then, follow me and and be careful.” Jake starts to walk and Michael slowly follows. They leave the wheezing generator and go to a spot decorated in trees. Michael takes note that Jake is careful of the way he walks, watching every step to assure they’ll be as quiet as can be, Michael mimics him. Jake takes notice and smiles at him. 

Michael feels his heart flutter, he was breaking the Entity’s rules... he was with a survivor with no intent of killing them. They were just, talking and walking. Michael takes in details about the survivalist. He’s noticeably smaller than Michael, despite that he’s built fairly strong, Michael could also see the hint of muscles from under all the layers he wore. His hair was rather messy, with parts of it sticking up wildly. Michael was even more convinced he was a rabbit with those untamed, fluffy locks. 

“Here, look at this.” Jake grabs the Shape’s arm and halts. Michael looks down at where Jake touched his arm and watches as Jake moves forward very carefully to a tree stump. On top of it sits one of the Entity’s spies. Michael freezes, if Jake alerts it and lets it fly away, it’ll let the Entity know of his actions. 

Jake reaches out a gloved hand and gently strokes the creature’s head. Its eyes close and it leans into his touch. After a moment Jake lightly lifts the animal, the animal seemingly calm in his secure grip. Jake goes over and holds the creature up to the Killer. “I like looking after these little guys... I know they’re probably fake... but it’s nice to be nice them y’know? Why don’t you pet him?” Jake shyly smiles, maybe a little insecure to admit he likes hanging out with birds. 

Michael holds out his hand and feels almost embarrassed as it’s visibly shaking. He lightly puts his hand on the animal’s head and strokes it the way Jake had done moments ago. Michael notes that Jake wasn’t wrong about them feeling fake, it’s feathers felt that of those prop crows they would sell at Halloween time. Regardless of its peculiar feel it still acts like the real deal. 

His heart beat increases, the last time he saw an animal it was scared of him, anger took over and he... he did something horrific. Now this new one was rubbing its feathery head into his palm affectionately. He’s was amazed, until that venomous voice slithered back into his thoughts, demanding to see the bird and the one holding it killed. 

Michael pulled his hand away and the bird turned its head at him, confused at him suddenly stopping. “What? Did he peck you?” Jake quickly looks towards Michael’s hands. Michael just brings them to his face and grips at his latex mask. Why. Why must his brain always propose such a idea? 

He know he probably sounded insanely hypocritical to himself, Jake and the other killers, but his realisation he wasn’t shaking from enjoyment... and finally recalling that night in full detail made him connect the pieces of his fractured mind. He only killed because twisted thoughts invaded him and never left. He didn’t want to be hurt anymore by the Entity either. He just went to Haddonfield to find his sister in the most reasonable way his deprived brain could plan. He wanted to find the one that smiled at him with sincerity, the hand that comforted him, his only remaining family. He had caused the death of Judith and of that of his parents as they died driving to the sanitarium to visit him. It was all his fault. 

“Jake... I’m fake.” Michael speaks, highly aware of the slight quiver that comes out among his words. “Fake? You and that knife seem pretty real to me.” Jake jokes a little. Michael sighs. Jake’s smile deflates, realising it’s not the time for quips. “What do you mean fake..? Like, you aren’t human?” Michael nods, surprised and yet relieved the survivor understands him. “Well you seem pretty human to me. I mean, your sudden decline in hunting me down... you just wanting to talk, and you letting me show you what I like to do... that shows that maybe, you’re reconsidering your role. I think that’s fairly human.” Jake reasons. 

“I guess you’re kinda like this little guy, the entity is like my hand.” Michael looks at his example. “Hopefully you can just...” Jake opens up his hands and the bird swiftly flies off, it doesn’t phase away like it should do, Michael knew when they did that, the Entity took in what they witnessed and heard but the feathery spy seemed to be disinterested in revealing its findings. 

Michael’s eyes are suddenly drawn back when Jake smiles. “That Bird.” Michael tilts his head, questioning his words without using any himself. Jake laughs and points to him. “You.” He says, grin growing wider. Michael takes a moment to realise he copied what Michael had done to him earlier. Michael feels a warmth in his chest. Something sweet and nostalgic washes over him. Happiness. Not beaming brightly or anything of the sorts, but that reference to his awkward introduction along with a genuine grin from Jake made him feel something joyous, if only a little. He hadn’t experienced something as quaint in all his fifteen years away from his family.

🤡

The steel door opened and in stepped his newest observer. Dr. Loomis. Michael hated him. He wrote about him and Michael had no way of destroying his notes. “Hello, how are you doing today Michael?” Loomis inquired, he feigned a smile, but it was nothing genuine. Forced politeness out of pity really. Michael stayed silent. He knew anything he said would only scare others or Loomis would shout at him. 

Someone doesn’t just kill their sister. Nobody does that. Loomis assured him of that with a constant barrage of: ‘Why did you do it Michael?’ ‘You killed her, why?’ ‘You’re a killer.’ ‘You’ve fooled everyone else but me.’ ‘It wasn’t a clown! It was you!’ When Michael used to speak at his interrogations. 

Michael just looked down as the doctor approached him. “So you would watch your sister? And scare her?” The doctor suddenly asked. Michael quickly raised his head. Since when did he... Michael then realised in his hands, Loomis held Judith’s diary. The one she used to write all about him. No... why did he have it...? 

“You would stare at her non stop, unnerve her boyfriend..” Loomis began to add to his list. Michael shook. “You cut her hair to get back at her. Whenever you got injured she hated you because she would get the blame.” Michael clenched his fist. He wanted the doctor to shut up. His thoughts were too much as it was, he didn’t need a second voice reminding him of how he was. “You killed a rabbit and held it up to her-“ 

Michael got up and hit the diary out of the doctor’s hand. He began to hit him with his small hands. The doctor unfazed just grabbed his arm. “So that did get a reaction out of you. That evil is still within you.” He seemed to grin a little, delighted his little experiment worked. Michael seethed and tired to pull himself free. 

KILL HIM.

As he struggled, his eyes went down to the open pages of the book. On one of them, it had a crude drawing, he initially mistook it as his own attempts of graffiti but realised it wasn’t his. It’s lines were straight and neat. It depicted him, Judith and Cynthia as little, smiling stickmen. He stopped moving and felt his heart drop. 

Noticing his pause the doctor let go, he crouched down and snatched up the book, sliding it into his coat pocket. “Don’t worry Michael, I’ll fix you.” He spoke, his sympathetic tone laced with lies. He rested an aged and gnarled hand on Michael’s shoulder as to assure him that he definitely would succeed.

No you won’t. You can’t fix a freak. 

Michael snarled at the thought. Loomis’ eyes slightly widened and he swiftly drew back his hand. Michael clenched his fists further. If people were to be scared of him, so be it. Trying anything else never worked, unless it was Cynthia. His little sister... 

She didn’t see him as monster. Michael glared to at the doctor and swore to himself that he’d leave and find her again. One day. The thought of seeing her again made him initially want to smile... but not sure how long it’ll be to see her little face again made him angry. His nails dug into his skin even more. 

I’ll kill you Doctor. 

I’ll kill anyone that gets in my way. 

Yes you will.

“Michael! Your hands!” The Doctor quickly yanked his wrists, interrupting Michael as he was about to question the secondary voice amongst his thoughts. He looked at the source of the Doctor’s concern and witnessed that he had pierced his palms with little bloody crescent moons that seeped little droplets of crimson down his arms. Michael felt nothing from his hand however. No pain at all. 

It is only an obstacle, Michael. 

It’s only an obstacle. 

🔪

Michael seeking more of that warmth reaches out his hand. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing... but he sure was holding it out. Jake glances at it inquisitively and then up to the Shape’s eyes. He tries to find an answer, but the shadow cast by the mask makes it extremely hard to detect anything. Jake holds out his gloved hands and lightly traces the faded ‘u’s indented upon his palm. Michael sees his features soften and notes Jake needs to use both hands to hold his one... 

“Sorry.” Jake whispers. Michael raises a brow beneath his mask, not like Jake can tell of course. Sorry? For what? Jake continues to silently trace the scars with his two thumbs. “Sorry for all the shit you had to go through, and for not talking to you sooner, would’ve done it but y’know... the whole killing stuff got in our way, hah.” Jake sadly smiles and Michael mirrors it. 

“Sorry too.” Michael replies, he knows he needn’t explain what he was sorry for... it was fairly obvious. “Honestly? It’s fine, me and the others are so used to this that it’s like, not really that personal when I get stabbed anymore... it’s just kinda like-“ Jake holds out his hands dramatically. “‘Dude, I’m busy here’!” Michael lingers a little too much on missing that small amount of contact than Jake’s attempt of explaining murder was just kinda a mere inconvenience to him now. 

“Like- I know some of you guys don’t mean it. I know that the vomit lady, bell man and uh... the teenage girl with pink hair don’t really like doing this and well, now you don’t... so if it helps, we don’t really mind. Unless if it’s Freddy, that shit feels like paper cuts.” Jake rambled. “You shouldn’t be used to it..” Michael responds, now running his own thumb along his palm just as Jake had. “I’ve been here longer than you Mr. Stalky boy, this is now just my job now... in a really fucked up way.” Jake chuckles as Michael tries to understand Jake’s peculiar metaphor. 

Jake was such an interesting person to watch, to behold. Michael always did wonder why Jake stuck out during his days of only hunting Laurie down. You simply couldn’t ignore him. He was a force to be reckoned with, he knew how to blind, stun, sabotage and help extremely proficiently, but sometimes a cute little bird or a some things here and there would whisk away all his attention. Michael even saw him on several occasions just sleeping or admiring his peculiar surroundings rather than doing his objectives. Such a strange rabbit. One who knew when to hop away sometimes and one that cluelessly stared at death at other times. 

“You swear a lot.” Michael states the obvious, this makes Jake smirk mischievously. “Well yeah, it’s not like you’re gonna tell on me, right?” Michael just thinks... and then nods. He really couldn’t. Jake just burst in a fit of giggles, his mouth opening into a wide grin as he did so. Michael tilts his head. What was so funny about that? 

“You’re weird.” Michael adds to his observations aloud. Jake wipes a tear from his eye from his laughing fit and locks their eyes together once more. “I’m weird?” Jake nervously laughs after he questions such. To Michael... he was the weirdest of them all. Weirder than Judith, weirder than any of the other survivors. Hell, even weirder than the killers he’d encountered too. Something about the messy haired survivalist was just so... unique. Before he hadn’t of and wouldn’t of listened to the faint pleas from within his head saying ‘no not him!’ Now... he couldn’t even imagine laying a finger on him. 

Yes you want to- 

Michael nods, answering Jake. “Well so are you!” Jake pouts, but it barely lasts as a smile creeps out from his pursed lips. “You’re weird too.” Michael could only agree with another small nod. Michael was in no shape or form, ordinary. Jake wasn’t either. They were even more strange together. Michael felt a certain bu-bump from within his chest when he thought of that. 

Suddenly, the low bell of the Entity rings. Signalling that the gates to freedom have been open. Just how long had they been standing idly and conversing with one another? “Crap...” Jake muttered then let out an annoyed sigh. The smaller man started to walk away but Michael grabbed his hand. Jake initially jumped but quickly simmered down when he realised the Shape had only slide his hand alongside Jake’s own. Jake intertwined his clothed fingers into Michael’s grip and lightly squeezed. 

They took their time walking, despite the grounds pulsating and cracking with the Entity’s impatience. They only seemed to be aware of the other. As if their touch had just locked out their surrounding entirely. Michael was only aware of Jake and the presence in his hand, it wasn’t the wooden hilt of a blade oh so familiar to him, but the survivor’s smaller hand than his own, wrapped in fabric. 

They soon reached the edge of the door and they let go of one of the other, Michael immediately misses the contact already. Yearning for just a few seconds more, he reaches out to only be cut off by the Entity’s barricade. Jake smiles, despite having a sad glimmer dance in his eyes. “See you next time...?” Jake asks. Another approving head movements comes from Michael and Jake’s smile stretches further. “See you then, bird.” Jake waves and walks away, the fog enveloping his silhouette soon after. 

“Goodbye, bunny.” Michael holds onto the webbed barrier in front him. He faintly sees Jake turn back but then the fogs grows too thick to see through. Michael draws back and awaits for the fog to take him away, either back to the camp to be hastily thrown into another game or sent to his own memory of Haddonfield given form. Where the buildings looked identical to how they did when he returned to there, so did the sign upon his porch, the pumpkin placed alongside it, furniture and objects that randomly stuck out to him seemed to make their way into his little little road of copycat houses. 

Michael opens his eyes to find himself by the flickering flame once more. He starts to silently ponder about Jake... his new obsession. How the man smiled a lot when he was in a talkative mood, how he was smaller yet strong. Despite that strength however he was still so gentle. Michael opens his palm and stares at it, observing the scars that had taken Jake’s interest. He didn’t understand Jake at all. 

Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Without realising, the Shape had been smiling ever so slightly under his mask... he only took notice when his cheeks began to ache. He lets out a noise he hadn’t believed he was capable of. He let out the faintest chuckle. It didn’t last long but it surprised him regardless. Michael then thought to himself: He wants to find the rabbit once more... he wants to find Jake...

Again. 

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I tried to challenge myself to write more for the first time, I’m sorry if I repeated a lot of words in this tho 😭


End file.
